


Drive-Through One Shot

by HelloColdWorld



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 04:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloColdWorld/pseuds/HelloColdWorld
Summary: Please ignore the fact that this story has no title. I originally posted this on my tumblr (oh-star-how-the-mighty-fall) and wanted to post it here as well. Logan works at a fast food place and Roman is a customer.





	Drive-Through One Shot

Here’s a little fic inspired by [this video](https://erlenmeyertrashofsandersides.tumblr.com/post/181134720950/notveryglittery-perrimore-pansexial-i) of a girl inviting a drive-through employee over for a sleepover.

Pairing: Logince

Warnings: None, all fluff

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Logan was about a month into his new job at a healthy fast-food establishment. The restaurant was only a year old and was already a hit in town. It was a much healthier alternative to the Wendy’s and McDonalds down the street. It offered very affordable items such as salads, quinoa bowls, soups, as well as various gluten free and vegan options. It also had a convenient drive-through window, which was where Logan was currently stationed.

He never thought he would have a job like this; he always pictured himself working at a library or bookstore, something more his style. But those places hadn’t been hiring, and Logan desperately needed to earn some money during his summer break from college. His apartment’s rent wasn’t going to pay itself.

“$6.54 is your change, ma’am. I hope the rest of your day is satisfactory.” Logan smiled as he handed the woman her change. The woman thanked him and drove off just as another  _ding_ rang out in Logan’s headset, signaling the arrival of another customer at the menu board.

“Hello, welcome to Good Grains, may I take your order?” Logan said, as he had countless times before.

“Hi, yes, I’d like the grilled chicken and brown rice bowl, please.”

Logan involuntarily shivered. The man at the menu board had a voice unlike any he had heard before. It was deep and full of confidence, with a bit more intonation than the average person. He suddenly couldn’t wait for the patron to drive to the window so he could see the owner of this wondrous voice.

Logan cleared his throat. “Um, yes, of…of course…that will be…” he swallowed. “Five-fifty three. Please drive to the…to the window.” He winced as he finished his response, mentally groaning at his awkward stuttering.

A few seconds later, a red sports car pulled up to the window. Logan looked out, trying not to appear too eager, and all at once felt like he had the wind knocked out of him. The face that greeted him was just as attractive as its voice. He had dramatically upswept dark hair, a strong jawline, and deep chocolate brown eyes.

…Eyes that were wide as saucers, currently looking at Logan like he wasn’t real.

Logan swallowed. “Here is your….food,” he finished lamely. He grabbed the bag of food, nearly forgetting to check that it was indeed the right order, before unceremoniously shoving it through the handsome customer’s car window. 

“Th…thank you,” the customer responded. His voice wavered slightly as he spoke. He glanced into the bag. “May I please have a, uh…a fork?”

“What? Oh. Yes. A fork. Certainly.” Logan quickly reached over and took a handful of plastic wrapped cutlery and practically chucked it at him. The man looked a bit confused for a moment, which had Logan wondering why, until he realized that he’d asked for a single fork, not ten of them. 

Luckily, he said nothing about it, but rather silently handed Logan the money. Logan counted it out. It was exact change. He cleared his throat and looked back up at the patron, forcing himself to smile despite his nerves. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” The man stared at Logan for a moment, and Logan stared back, unable to look away. It wasn’t until the car behind him beeped once, that the man jumped and dropped his gaze. “Sorry, um…thanks, bye,” he said quickly, before speeding away.

* * *

About four hours later, Logan was back on window duty after working the counter for a bit. The late afternoon lunch crowd had kept him busy, and he hardly had time to think about the handsome customer from earlier. He wanted nothing more than to end his shift so he could go home and relax with his favorite book and mug of tea. He only had about two hours left until he could do just that.

“Hello. Welcome to Good Grains, may I take your order?” He said on autopilot after hearing the familiar bell in his headset.

“Um…no…I was actually wondering if…if you were working earlier today?”

Logan furrowed his eyebrows. His tired brain could not compute the question being asked of him. It was not the response he had been expecting to hear, and it threw him off guard. “I…what?”

“Were you working this window earlier today?”

“I was.”

“Good. Well, I came by earlier and ordered a grilled chicken and brown rice bowl. When I drove up to the window, I couldn’t help but notice that you are very handsome and you were looking at me kind of…well, kind of like you were interested too, and I thought that maybe you’d like to get a coffee with me tonight after you’re done working?”

Logan blinked before shaking his head. “Perhaps my fatigued brain is not functioning properly,” he thought to himself.  

“H…hello?”

Logan jumped. “I’m sorry?”

“I was just asking if you’d like to get coffee with me.”

Logan covered his mouth with his hand. He  _had_  heard correctly. “Coffee?”

“Yes?”

“When?”

“After your shift.”

“Could you…. could you please drive up to the window so that we may speak face to face?” Logan asked. 

“Yes,” was the answer that came through his headset. Logan’s heart was pounding in his chest; his brain had finally processed the conversation. The man from earlier was back…and apparently had just invited Logan out on a date. The same red car he had seen earlier slowly approached the window, and when Logan looked out, sure enough, the handsome man was in the driver’s seat. Logan swallowed and willed his heart to beat at a more normal rate.

“Hi,” the man said, blushing. “I apologize for my rudeness earlier today. I was just surprised to see such a dashing fellow working the window. I hadn’t seen you before. Are you new?”

Logan took a breath before answering. “As a matter of fact, I am. I commenced my employment at this establishment merely a month ago.”

“I see,” the man said. He smiled and extended his hand. “I’m Roman.”

“Logan,” he responded, shaking Roman’s hand. It sent a jolt of adrenaline through Logan’s body, which made him sharply retract his hand, smoothing it over his uniform to hide his nervousness. “So. You invited me on a social outing this evening.”

“Yes,” Roman said, his eyes looking hopeful. “What do you say?”

“I’m…rather fatigued tonight…” Logan said, before his brain could catch up with his mouth. Once the words left his lips, he internally grimaced. He was indeed tired, but a part of him wanted to accept the invitation. But it was too late; he could not take back what he said.

“Oh,” Roman said. He looked away, and then back at Logan with a strained but polite smile. “I understand. Maybe another time. Have a good evening.” With that, he slowly drove away.

“You’re an idiot,” came a voice behind him. Logan whirled around to find himself face to face with his coworker. “That dude was hot and totally into you. Why did you turn him down?”

“Virgil, I have had quite a long day. Going out to socialize, completely disregarding my body’s need for rest, would have been a foolish decision.”

“No, a foolish decision would be turning that guy down, which is what you just did. Come on. You could use a little fun, Logan. You seemed attracted to him too; don’t waste this opportunity. For all you know, another one like this might not come for a while.” Virgil paused and glanced to his left, before crossing his arms in front of his chest. “You need to go after him.”

“What?” Logan said incredulously. “Virgil, surely he is halfway across town by now. I would not even know where to begin searching if I were to ‘go after him’.”

“Well, you could start by checking the parking lot. Because lucky for you, he is still here,” Virgil said with a smirk. 

“Falsehood.”

“Oh really? See for yourself,” Virgil said, pointing to his left towards the front windows to the parking lot. Sure enough, the red car was parked in one of the spaces visible from where they were standing. 

Logan looked back at Virgil, who raised his eyebrows and jerked his head towards the parking lot. Sighing, Logan removed his headset and started towards the door.

“Logan! Where are you going? Your shift isn’t over!” The manager called out after him.

“I will return in a few minutes. There is something that needs to be done!”

* * *

Roman sat in his car with his head in his hands. He still felt embarrassed from earlier, when he was reduced to a stuttering mess upon seeing Logan for the first time, and now his rejection made him feel even worse. An hour ago, he was at home, trying to convince himself to go back to Good Grains to seek out the impossibly attractive employee there, to try to make up for his uncharacteristic ogling. He was usually so confident around hot guys, but for some reason, Logan had turned him into mush. He was so proud of himself when he’d confidently asked Logan out at the menu board, and again when he had driven up to the window to talk with him face to face. Which made it all the more crushing when Logan, despite the fact that he had seemed interested Roman too, turned him down. 

“What did I do wrong?” Roman asked himself out loud. He was certain that Logan was going to say yes. Sure, Logan had told him that he was too tired, which wasn’t an outright “there’s no chance in hell because I am just not into you” excuse. And normally Roman enjoyed a bit of a chase. But he did  _not_ feel like chasing today. 

A sudden knock on his window startled him out of his thoughts so much that he let out a small shriek. He pressed his hand to his chest and looked over, and nearly screamed again. Logan was standing there. Roman swallowed and turned on the car battery so he could lower his window.

“Salutations, Roman. I did not mean to startle you. My apologies.” Logan looked down at his feet for a moment before looking back at him. “I am relieved to find you still here. I would like to apologize for my response earlier. It seems that my lassitude caused me to behave irrationally.”

“I…beg your pardon?”

“I…I am tired from today’s shift,” Logan said slowly. 

“Yes, you mentioned that.”

Logan winced. “Yes, I recall. However, I thought it through, and I realized that I must not allow my drowsiness to prevent me from enjoying another’s company.” He smiled, looking hopeful.

Roman was silent for a minute, squinting in thought. Then his eyes lit up and he grinned. “Are you…are you saying that you  _do_  want to go out with me?”

“Precisely. I believe that I will be able to…what’s the proper colloquialism…get a second wind. Not to mention, consuming a caffeinated beverage such as coffee would aid in achieving that goal.”

“Oh! Great! When do you get out of work?”

“I am finished at six o’clock.”

Roman glanced at the clock in his car, it was only four. “Wonderful. I could come back here to pick you up then?”

“That sounds adequate.”

Roman nodded with a smile. “Excellent. I look forward to it.”

“Likewise, Roman.”

Roman felt a shot of adrenaline course through him at Logan’s use of his name. He smiled again. “I’ll see you soon, then.”

“Indeed.” Logan stepped back, smiling at Roman as he started his car, pulled his window back up, and waved. 

When Logan returned inside, Virgil walked up to him, clearly looking interested but trying to play it off as casual. “Well? Did you do it?”

“Of course I did, Virgil. That is what I had planned to do when I walked outside, was it not?”

Virgil rolled his eyes. “I don’t understand how you can manage to sound both sassy and intellectual at the same time.”

“I don’t understand what you mean.”

“Never mind. Anyways, good for you, man. Glad you’re going out with that guy tonight.”

Logan smiled. “As am I.”


End file.
